Razones
by Iremione
Summary: Razones por las que no se deberían utilizar determinadas palabras para detrminados hechizos...


RAZONES....  
  
Razones por las que no se deberían utilizar determinadas palabras para determinados hechizos...  
  
Harry Potter estrujó el sombrerito de papel en su pequeña mano. No entendía porqué le obligaban a permanecer ahí. Dudley disfrutaba mucho más sus cumpleaños cuando no tenía a su molesto primo con él, y seis años no se cumplen todos los días.  
  
Dieron las seis de la tarde en el reloj, y el timbre de la puerta sonó. Pier Polkiss ya había llegado. La fiesta iba a empezar.  
  
Mientras iban llegando los amigos de Dudley, Harry daba lentas vueltas por el salón, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se cansasen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para dedicarse a lo que más les gustaba: golpear a Harry.  
  
Con cuidado se agachó detrás del sofá, para espiar lo que hacían los amigos de su primo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, Dud?-preguntó Malcolm.  
  
-Una cosa que he encontrado en el ático-sonrió el chico, orgulloso.  
  
-¿Y que es?-Dudley había conseguido su onjetivo: sus amigos estaban verdaderamente interesados.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro... estaba en un baúl muy polvoriento. Pero no digais nada a mamá. Creo que no le haría ninguna gracia.  
  
-No lo habrás sacado de "El Baúl"? ¿No?-Pierss se estremeció.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Dennis.  
  
-El baúl... fue lo único que se trajo mi madre de la casa de sus padres, y está encerrado en el ático desde entonces. Me ha prohibido andar con él, pero...  
  
-¡Qué valiente! -exclamaron los otros niños.  
  
Harry, detrás del sofá se rió cínicamente. Él ya había registrado ese baúl cientos de veces, y no había nada interesante: viejos trapo parecidos a túnicas, libros polvorientos con nombres raros como "Pociones", y montones de papeles escritos con una letra muy extraña. Lo único útil que Harry había visto en el baúl, fue la foto de dos niñas.  
  
Aparentaban unos doce años cada una, e iban vestidas con un uniforme gris, casi idéntico. La diferencia era que una tenía emblemas dorados y rojos y la otra plateados y verdes. Una de las niñas era rubia y la otra tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi rojizo... y esa era la única diferencia entre ellas. Sonreían muy dulcemente, cogidas del brazo.  
  
La razón por la que Harry guardaba esa foto bajo su almohada estaba en los ojos de las niñas. Pues las dos tenían el mismo verde irreal que Harry veía todas las mañanas en los espejos.  
  
Harry sospechaba que la niña rubia era su tía, a pesar de quer dificilmente podría identificar a aquella niña feliz con la mujer que tatareaba en la cocina. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que la otra niña, la pelirroja, era su madre.  
  
Harry apartó la imagen de su mente y siguió escuchando lo que decían los niños.  
  
-Parece... una capa....-murmuró Pierss.  
  
-¿Cómo las que usan los magos?-preguntó Gordon, excitado.  
  
A Dudley se le iluminó la mirada.  
  
-Entonces esto.... puede ser una varita, ¿no?-dijo, enseñando un palito alargado, de madera.  
  
-Hum... tal vez- sonrió Piers- ¡que chachi! ¿Y si...?  
  
-¡Tengo una idea!-chilló Dudley- esperad un momento.  
  
El chico trotó fuera de la habitación, y Harry se apretujó aún más contra el sofá.  
  
Dudley volvió al cabo de unos minutos, envuelto en la capa y con un sombrero hongo de su padre en la cabeza.  
  
Vió a Harry detrás del sofá y le apuntó con el palito de madera.  
  
-¡¡TU!! Espía... levanta tu culo huesudo y sientate en el sofá... Luego te convierto en sapo...  
  
Harry se levantó, con las piernas rígidas, y se sentó al lado de Gordon, que reía siniestramente.  
  
Dudley se sacó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo. Mientras la cuadrilla aplaudía, Harry pudo ver las orejas de Rabbit, la pequeña mascota blanca de Dudley dentro del sombrero y frunció el ceño. Le gustaba ese conejo... ¡qué iba a hacerle Dudley?  
  
-Ahoga voy a haseg apageseg un conejo en mi sombrego-dijo Dudley con un mal imitado acento francés. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
Dudley golpeó el sombrero con el palito tres veces.  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!-exclamó, apuntando al sombrero. Se acercó despacio y sacó a conejo por las orejas sonriendo con orgullo. Harry se cruzó de brazos, acallando la risa, mientras los otros se hinchaban a aplaudir .  
  
-¡Déjame a mí, Dud!-exclamaron los amigos al unísono. Dudley los examinó uno a uno con la mirada.  
  
-No... mejor... ¡Potter! Ven aquí...  
  
Harry se puso en pie lentamente, temblando. Sabía que Dudley no podía transformarle en nada, porque la magia no existe... ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Lo vas a convertir en sapo?-preguntó Dennis.  
  
-No. Ahora él tiene que hacer desaparecer a Ra... al conejo. Si no lo consigue...  
  
-¡Lo convertirás en sapo!-exclamó Malcolm.  
  
-¡NO! Haremos algo mejor... jugar a las carreras.  
  
Harry se estremeció. Eso consistía simplemente en que los cuatro le perseguían hasta uqe le atrapaban y le daban de golpes, pero... ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Diría esa estupidez y echaría a correr...  
  
Dudley puso el palito en sus manos y Harry lo aferró. Tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que el suave palito le produjo. De pronto se sentía poderoso, muy poderoso...  
  
Harry apuntó a su primo con la varita y Dudley se sobresaltó.  
  
Tras el susto inicial, los tres amigos se rieron y Dudley apartó la varita de un manotazo.  
  
-¡No seas imbécil, Harry! ¡Al conejo! ¡Al conejo!  
  
-¡Eso Potter!¡Hazlo ya!...  
  
Harry miró a su primo con odio por obligarle a hacer el ridículo. Con desgana apuntó el palito al sombrero de donde somaba Rabbit, su preciosa naricita rosada olfateando a Harry.  
  
-Avada Kedavra.-dijo, cerrando los ojos.  
  
La varita tembló. Un rayo verde esmeralda salió despedido de ella con una fuerza sorprendente, empujando a Harry contra Dudley. El rayo golpeó a conejo, que cayó de nuevo dentro del sombrero con un golpe seco.  
  
Harry dejó caer el palito, mirando al animal inerte asustado. ¿Qué le había hecho es cosa?  
  
Dudley empujó a su primo y se abalanzó sobre el sombrero. Con lágrimas en sus ojitos de cerdo alzó el cadáver de Rabbit. Lo depositó cuidadosamente en la mesa y miró a Harry con odio.  
  
-A por él...-gruñó.  
  
Harry ni siquiera sintió cuando los otros se pusieron en pie. Simplemente supo que era la hora de echar a correr...  
  
FIN  
  
Je, je, je... es un poco cruel, ¿no? Bueno, le doy las gracias a mi hermana, que fue la que me dio la idea para este cuento.  
  
Iremione 


End file.
